Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated sensor probe for monitoring of health of an industrial fluid and more specifically, to a sensor probe disposed in a housing with preserved sensor sensitivity and selectivity.
Real time monitoring of health of an industrial fluid, for example, engine oil is important in the field of transportation, such as, locomotive, marine, automotive, and the like. The real time monitoring of the health of the engine oil aids in providing early detection of leaks of diverse industrial fluids into engine oil and early detection of oil degradation and aging. Different types of sensors and sensing techniques have been designed to detect different aspects of oil health. Sensors include a mechanical resonator, an acoustic wave device, a capacitive sensor, a conductometric sensor, and sensor arrays. The different sensing techniques include dielectric spectroscopy and complex permittivity measurements.
However, the sensors and their electronic components currently employed for monitoring health of engine oil may be large in size. Therefore, these sensors are difficult or impossible to install in confined places in the engine. Hence, the sensor applicability may be adversely affected. In particular, the ability to install sensors in confined places in the engine is compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced system.